dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of Thieves
For the NPC of the same name see Queen of Thieves (NPC). Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Impending Death: The spell is cast linearly with a range of 7 on either enemies or allies, but cannot be used on a Bonbomb. The Queen attracts herself towards the target and switches places with it. On monsters, it has no further effect. It deals air damage based on the Queen's eroded HP, usually insignificant. The target also receives the "Impending Death" state which instantly kills 5 turns later, unless the Queen is dead by then or the character is hit by a white Bonbomb. Cast twice per turn. * Mist: Cast on turn 4 and then every 3rd turn after that (7, 10, 13, etc.). Sets a glyph of size 4 at the end of the Queen's turn around the Queen that makes her and all other monsters within it invisible. The monsters are teleported symmetrically to the Queen. The Queen herself is then teleported onto one of the 4 top cells of the glyph randomly, priority changes clockwise. Monsters lose invisibility if they leave the glyph. * Critical Hit: Cast twice per turn, melee range spell that applies a strong MP water poison for 2 turns, unbewitchable. 180 damage per MP used, ignoring water resistance. The direct damage of the spell depends whether it's a critical hit or not. The critical chance is 50%. ** Normal hit: Damage is based on MP used by the Queen, 1,500 Water damage with full MP, but is reduced by water resistance. ** Critical hit: Hits in all elements and removes 4 turns of effects from the target. The spell hits 1,100-1,500 overall and ignores the target's resistances. Drops |} Strategy At the beginning of each player's turn a red Bonbomb is summoned exactly 2 cells northeast from the player, unless the cell is occupied or unavailable, in which case it will be summoned 2 cells east from the player, and so on clockwise until it is finally summoned. If all cells within the 2 range area are occupied, the Bonbomb will be 3 cells away, following the same pattern. Bonbombs are considered to be allies, and are completely invulnerable. They can be pushed or pulled, but they cannot be picked up by Pandawas or moved through Eliotrope portals. Bonbombs will inevitably explode 1 turn after being summoned, at the end of the player's turn, and there is simply no way to avoid this. All red Bonbombs that are diagonal to any Bonbomb that explodes will turn into a white Bonbomb. When red Bonbombs explode they will instantly kill any allies linear to them, within 10 cells from the bomb. When white Bonbombs explode they will just about fully heal any allies linear to them and remove the Queen's "Impending Death" state, within 10 cells from the bomb. Both red and white Bonbombs also deal 1,000 fire damage to any enemy (except the Queen) linear to them, also within 10 cells from the bomb. The Queen is totally immune to the effects of Bonbombs. If a player dies, their summoned Bonbombs will immediately explode. Bonbombs do not activate the Terristocrat's Bomb Ilical, and vice versa. (Note: It's possible that if the Queen is caught in the explosion of any Bonbomb she will be buffed with a 90% damage received multiplier that can stack an infinite amount of times per Bonbomb, meaning that she will take 10% less damage than before per stack. This effect may or may not have been removed.) The next Bonbomb that will explode will be marked with a symbol above it. When either kind of Bonbomb explodes it will activate all other Bonbombs within it's 10 linear range explosion, meaning that they too will explode with the same effects, which can cause a terrible, or terrific, chain reaction. The effects of exploding Bonbombs occur in this order: * Firstly, they will change all diagonal red Bonbombs into white Bonbombs. * Secondly, they will apply their kill/heal/damage effect to allies/enemies. * Finally, they will activate other Bonbombs caught in their explosion. The priority of activation seems to be the closest Bonbomb, probably starting northeast and moving clockwise? Bonbombs will continue to spawn and function as normal even if the Queen is dead. When the Queen is dead all players will permanently have a 150% damage received multiplier for the rest of the fight, meaning that all players will take 50% more damage, unless another damage multiplier is present. For some teams it would be ideal to kill the Queen quickly, preferably before turn 4 begins, but this could be unrealistic for many players. For others it may be better to leave her alive so you can avoid the damage received multiplier. She does not have very long range and her MP is incredibly important to her, so if you can remove a lot of it then you can eliminate her as a threat. In either case, a balance may be the best option. Control her and wound her as much as you can while you take out other enemies and deal with the Bonbombs. The Bonbombs can be your greatest tool in this fight. Pushing or pulling them to all be diagonal with each other (Sram's Fear spell is incredibly useful for example), then making sure potentially wounded allies will be linear to a future white Bonbomb, gives you a huge advantage. Take it a step further and move your enemies linear to Bonbombs to kill them quicker. To put it simply, focus on the Bonbombs and keep Queen far away from you, unless you can finish her off. Do not ignore the Bonbombs, or you will likely die very quickly. History In the original version of the fight there was no symbol above the Bonbomb that was going to explode next, so players had to keep track of them themselves. There were also many more Bonbombs to deal with, as the time between the placement of the Bonbomb and its explosion depended on what turn it was during the fight: * Turns 1 to 3: Bonbombs exploded 1 turn after being placed, just like the current version of the fight. * Turns 4 to 7: Bonbombs exploded 2 turns after being placed. 2 to 3 Bonbombs could be active per player. * Turns 8+: Bonbombs exploded 3 turns after being placed. 3 to 4 Bonbombs could be active per player. This resulted in a very large amount of Bonbombs that could become incredibly overwhelming, especially so if a full team of 8 players was present. It could take 30 seconds and beyond for every Bonbomb to finish exploding. Category:Srambad Category:Divine Dimensions